This section deals with approaches to delineate mechanisms that control collagen synthesis/deposition with angiogenic activities in wounds. Our aim is to explore how metabolic conditions in wounds activate collagen gene transcription and collagen synthesis presumably via ADPRibosylation. Oxidant insults and heat shock injury also involve ADPRibosylation. As an alternative means to implicate ADPR mechanisms, as well as a means to open an area of investigation of wound pathology, we propose to determine whether oxygen radicals, DNA damage/repair, and heat shock proteins modulate collagen synthesis. These studies will be conducted in early passage culture of human skin fibroblasts. These studies are expected to provide a firm basis of understanding the how and why collagen synthesis and angiogenesis start, slow down, and stop in healing tissue.